The invention relates to security devices with which automobile vehicles are equipped, and more especially to a controlling connection between the anti-theft device locking an element essential to the driving of the vehicle (such as the steering column) and the safety belt the wearing of which is obligatory for the driver in most cases.
In order to ensure his safety and respect regulations it is desirable that the driver should not be able to start his vehicle until he has fastened his belt.